The Mob Whisperer
by dragonking13
Summary: Two best friends are sent to the world of Minecraft by two vicious and powerful creatures. Their mission is to befriend the mob princesses, defeat Herobrine and his followers, and finally become kings and rule Mincraftia. It won't be easy though, many challenges await them. Will they succeed? You'll just have to read to find out.


**The Mob Whisperer**

**Chapter 1**

It was about 9 A.M. during fall break. The air was cool, maybe about 55 degrees. I just left home headed for me and my friend Jason Monroe's hangout. My name is James Tisdale. The only thing that stands out about me is my O.C.D., my main problem is symmetry. I'm African-American, 5'10", and I'm an average build. I was wearing my black, blue, and white Creative Recreation high-tops, some black loose fit jeans, a blue t-shirt with a white thermal underneath, I also had on a black jacket. I was riding my skateboard to the hangout, when I got a funny feeling. I felt a tingling throughout my body. I shook it off and kept riding.

I made it to the hangout the same time that Jason did. He had blue eyes, wild brown hair, 5'9", a little skinnier than me. He was wearing black and red all-stars, dark gray jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a jean hoodie vest. We mostly used the place for engineering and gaming, the two things we loved most. We went straight to the basement to play minecraft. After an hour of playing, we heard a low rumble outside.

We went to investigate the noise. We stepped onto the lawn and saw the last thing you would expect. A hole opened up in the ground and fire erupted from it. Out of the pit came a large wolf-like creature. It had horns like a ram; black fur, crimson red fur on the tip of its tail, ears, and crimson paws. Its paws were on fire and so was the tip of its tail. It had red eyes that glowed. It had a tattoo going down the length of its body. It looked like fiery cracks in the ground. It gave a low growl and gazed directly at Jason.

"What the-"Jason was cut off by the sound of thunder. The once clear sky was soon masked by dark menacing storm clouds. It immediately started pouring down on us. Lightning struck the ground and a similar creature appeared. It was about the same size as the other creature. It was white with blue ears, paws, blue glowing eyes, and a blue tip on its tail. It had lightning crackling around its body. It also had a blue tattoo along the length of its body which looked like lightning.

We ran back into the house and tried to barricade the door but to no avail. The fiery creature burst through the door, throwing us back. The white wolf pounced on me, but I was able to grab my skateboard and whack it across the head. It was temporarily dazed so I took the chance to run. I had no choice but to run into the basement. Jason got cornered and the white wolf tackled me and bit my right upper arm.

It felt like electricity was coursing through my blood. I was punching it, but it wouldn't let go. I assumed the same thing was happening to Jason.

After about ten more agonizing seconds I passed out. Then I was in complete darkness. In the distance I saw a pair of glowing white eyes. Then a deep and menacing laugh echoed through the darkness. Then there was an explosion of warm light that consumed me. I woke up in a field composed of blocks next to Jason. We both realized that we were in minecraft. The sun was high in the sky and it was warm with a breeze blowing west.

"Let's start getting supplies." I suggested. We headed towards a nearby forest and proceeded to collect wood. "Jason, I don't want you wandering off like you usually do. We don't know how much danger we could be in. Got it?" I stated.

I looked around and Jason was already gone. I ran through the forest until I heard an explosion and followed it. I fond Jason in front of a flaming crater. "I shot fire out of my hand." He said in disbelief. I looked up and the sun was setting. Then I started hearing moans, hisses, and bones rattling. "We don't have time to build a shelter. Just run!" I exclaimed.

We started sprinting and I started tingling. A creeper was in my way and I decided to give it a good punch in the face. My fist crackled with electricity as it slammed into the creeper's face. The blast went through the creeper and made a crater in front of me. Jason jumped over a four block deep ravine, except his feet caught on fire and he rocketed into the air.

He didn't stick the landing and landed on his face. He did a scorpion for about eight blocks. I helped him up and we kept running. We were redirected by a group of skeletons. Jason noticed a cave in the distance. We got closer and saw light radiating out of it. We hopped in and blocked off the entrance with dirt.

After we caught our breath we notice more details. The floor was made of wood and the walls were made of stone brick. The place was lit by glowstone. At the end was an altar. We walked up to it and there was a book floating over a marble pillar. It seemed like it was glowing. There were also two sets of clothing, and weapons.

I opened the book and started reading.

Dear Heroes,

You have are destined to save, rule, and protect this world and its people. You two have received the cursed gifts of the Hell-hound and Raiju. The two most powerful creatures have bestowed upon you their power. These tools will help you amplify and control your abilities. The marks left by the creatures are the source of your power. You can transform into the creatures, but if you stay in the form too long then you will lose your humanity.

You must befriend the mob princesses to increase your power and influence around the world. Then you must defeat Herobrine and his forces. Only you can unlock your abilities. Work hard and don't give up. You are this world's only hope.

My things were on the right side and Jason's things were on the left. I had a long, button up cloak-like jacket with blue trim on the sleeves; the rim of the jacket, blue buttons, and the hood had a blue stripe running down it. I also had a blue bandanna to cover my nose and mouth. The shoulders were black, and the rest of the jacket was white. The pants were black and the shoes were blue, white, and black. And I had a pair of black finger-less gloves.

I had a pair of blades that looked like a pair of short katanas mixed with cutlasses. They were about 2'6" long. They were black steel with a diamond edge and a black hilt. I also got two black chains that wrapped around my wrists.

Jason had a similar set up. He had a shorter jacket that was black with red trim, red stripe down the hood of the jacket, a black bandana to cover his nose and mouth, red finger-less gloves, red shoulders, black pants, and red and black shoes. He had a 7' scythe with black metal guard and a black blade with a red edge.

Jason found a map of our current location. "There's a port city sixteen miles south of here. We can get a ride to the mainland where most of the princesses live." Jason said.

"Alright, as soon as the sun rises we'll leave." I said. That night we slept on a cold wooden floor.


End file.
